


MSP YEAR

by Ohrringe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Painplay, The third party
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 孟乔森综合症（MSP）：认为自己在极端情况下值得受到人们的关注。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	MSP YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> 来自檀老师的约稿，感谢！

事情未被撞破之前，麦克雷从未将它归为和自己丢掉手臂那刻的感情划上约等。

事情未撞破前——好吧，你永远都不能把表盘往回拨的，人们形容时间就是跑出去的兔子，兔子跑了，所以就老老实实把这个事搁在台面上说。从最开始讲，人们都知道他过去入错了行，干了点狗屁的错事被逮到了特战队，队长告诉他要么留下来继续当快枪手，要么现在就去牢里做成才梦。  
你选择了前者，整个故事就从简历上淌下来，与其他人的融为一体。

但有一点要单独拿出来说的就是，整件事无关什么忏悔录。没什么好后悔。这句话虽然不是莱耶斯首创，但从他嘴里跳出来的次数已经多到足够让人当特点。尤其是当他把勺子递到那条机械胳膊或者强迫对方做出刷牙的动作，高抬起并保持平行，很多医院的康复医师都拿一套书让所有人从头练到尾。多重复几遍，忘掉PTSD带来的神经伤害，紧跟嘱托或者亲属支持，他们管精神波传导使得这个玩意儿接在一条缝合成半个碎足球的肉和皮上叫做一个良好的开始。

如果问起事故，做简要回答：过程就是感到疼痛、疼痛和过度欢愉。他的第二个自我消化是自称肾上腺素阶段性上瘾的狂欢者，和所有在组织里的人保持一致，展现出某种精神上的或者是身体上的损伤就是通行证，即便好枪手杰西还是个意气风发的新兵娃娃，每次都能冲到最前，然后承受下一波，拿自己的伤痕来逗别人开心。可一旦用上这种，产生的东西只会使得人们叹息，直截了当的扼腕——双关让他们感同身受，让他的导师更加粗暴的对待那条新嫁接杆，即便它如此优秀足以担任往后的工作：精良，优秀，只会在关节处会发出一点点声音。总部说他们做的都是定制手艺。

我和它都是被废物利用了。麦克雷的第一个自我消化，你看，四分之三加上四分之一，虽然效果不佳。我身上的每一块，医生告诉我他们还割了别处的皮肤移植过去才能盖住伤口。他们动了几个地方的皮肤按纹理割下来贴在别处。同时他还要被要求日复一日的重复握拳，张开，握拳，抬起，保持平行，自个吃饭和刷牙，总之后面哪一项他都学的很慢，仿佛每一天过去都是要和社会脱节，莱耶斯能把他训出一只长不大的熊崽子的轮廓。把你的背直起来！

定制一条能快速拨动转轮的手。其实他还去偷偷在脑子里构思了之后去练习怎么用膝盖内侧上弹夹，这个是符合规定的——仅限于在特殊情况。但他的长官不依不饶，几近苛刻的要求，或者偏执，或者说要让所有人都能看得见他处于一种逃避的方式去看待什么，或者单纯的只是想让麦克雷不会变成医生们嘴里的最坏打算。或许PTSD属于传染类病情，它们可以做到有目共睹。第三个自我消化，麦克雷不敢把这种话拿到他的老师面前。他揣着自个的明白去装出一副够糊涂样，坐在病床上，接触到手掌的却只有一条没体感的机械。但莱耶斯不能比此刻离他更近，停靠在一旁，成了心里扭成一团的龙卷云。他要比在战场上看起来干净，因为这一层又显现出别的柔和，或许跟他现在说话的语气也有关系。他说在此之前无论怎么样，你都得把这项克服，养好伤。

好士兵心里饶起一股劲儿，他就是这样：有些事情非干不可：上了贼船。做出选择。在此刻用重复上千次的训练做出成果，握住了莱耶斯的手指头。加比，这张床上已经没再放着大堆的检测和管子，他现在行动自由，至少是两条胳膊都可以让长官再坐下来，莱耶斯说当时他就像个没娘了的小崽子，他说你在这里还要呆到能熟悉幻痛为止。

幻痛。医生们跟他讲，就是你随时还会认为到自己残肢上还连着一块，那块永远都会痛。  
莱耶斯说，队伍还在等着你。

我能感觉到我的手指吗，我能感觉到我的两个左胳膊。新兵蛋子偷偷摸摸地，尽管在训练和日常中都要求你对命令不是反复质疑而是径直接受，他问，无论什么？

他要对方延长看望的时间，即便于医院的这么长时间里，所有的话题都消耗掉了。加比。  
你一天天的问题足够多，长官重新坐回去，膝盖和椅子和你的胳膊短暂的交了个朋友，发出相同的短叹。为了防止被拒绝，他先把这条不锈钢和高新材质混合的新玩意儿搬出来当威胁。

你的老师此刻怜悯出的耐心足够多，是的，杰西，无论什么。  
去你妈的内疚感，他在医院里从胳膊上多个窟窿到窟窿被几块自己肚子或者大腿上割下来的皮给堵住，做成了个肉墩子，又接着按上一条假胳膊，所有的伤口都愈合了——他快憋疯了，现在却还得小心翼翼的讨要求，好男孩回答，我想和过去一样，加比。

道德压横完全不会涉及到这里。你们的队伍里有更超出伦理的事情，有人还能在这种状态下活下来，你当然也可以，你可以抹去道德上带来的东西——你从来都没有拥有过它。

再提一遍，这不是忏悔录，如果莫里森是攒着劲儿在等着。可能等着他真正痊愈了再去给这张脸上来一拳，像个愤怒的正面英雄一样提出一对一的决斗，也可能等着对他苦口婆心，严肃地告诉他一点什么——符合一位出面在电视的正面领袖该有的形象。但过去发生的事情，表盘拨动到十二点前发生的事情也无法被纠正。你和你的任何一片感情皆处于灰色地带，所以一切蛰伏于阴影下，不暴露，为所欲为。莱耶斯说只要事情不是摆在明面上，其实比什么都容易解决。雷区，我们早就越过不少的雷区了。只要是摆不上台面的活我们都干过。连莱耶斯也只是笑骂杰西是不知足的小狗。朝令不能夕改，他没戴那个领队经常要带着的线绒帽子，是现在而言杰西看见的倒数第二种随意。

很快，他就能见到第一种。即便很多人非要在之后写：裸体是世界上最无聊的东西——那是因为他们没有见过加布里埃尔莱耶斯。他们没见过这个男人单膝跪下去，蹲在这解开别人的裤子，尽管是个病号服，还是两根管不了什么用的绳子，不过比之前好，至少他们最近还让人重新穿上裤子。那些女士之前已经替我看过了，他脑子发热，接着对着那一团不那么乱的头发说，只不过都没见过全貌。

对着我说这种话可不管用，莱耶斯往手心里吐唾沫，捎带点润滑比直接吃进去更顺当，他跪在那，发出笑声，因为底下光滑到就像根小可爱。她们对着你这咽口水了？  
这下倒是该轮到麦克雷脸红。那些护士们可要把我折腾死了。导师上下滚动的喉结让他也跟着腹肌附近一阵发紧。他说，光是导尿管。我可是害怕她们的手劲儿。

他的声音又只敢沿着喉管壁潜爬出来，因为顶端被扩开了的马眼正贴着他导师的嘴唇，湿润又温暖。他们没见过莱耶斯的嘴，也没见过莱耶斯的舌头。没见过他舔着那段泛着皮表下的滚烫卷到两片嘴唇里，然后没入。没入。他的手掌为此拢起一道矮矮的遮羞层，但所有的东西都能被末梢神经元反射，包括他没了的那条胳膊，此刻也能做出本能性的动作，握紧，声音一路高压。可别把你的新手给弄坏了，对方说，然后接着吞下去，被膨胀开的海绵体搞到反呛。

操，莱耶斯吐出来，那玩意儿还沾着湿漉漉的水，他的嘴唇和一旁的髭须都藏进去了亮晶晶的成分，我还以为你的直接软了，他嘟嘟囔囔，用舌头舔到顶端浅壑中的孔里，但导尿管不会让人头皮发麻到唯一能做出来的动作就是往前抓住什么朝自己的跨前压下去，直到尖锐的刺激变成了温和的包裹，从前到后，莱耶斯的喉咙口紧缩，他的呛咳声越大，他的动作也就越猛，只是为了让对方去操他的嘴，操到液体飞溢，是个人都知道两边湿淋淋的都是经历过了什么事。在此期间麦克雷还搞到了新玩法，比如将假肢放在对方的脑袋后，莱耶斯会发出一种他之前干这种事的时候从来都没有听过的呜咽。仿佛男人好像是用枪抵着，但比真的用枪抵着作用会更大也更好。他默背复健指导，要求做到心境状态，对着它想象，要柔和的握住什么东西，即便他只有接触到的压感，压进头发和皮肤也没有任何对温度的反应。麦克雷就像个硬闯的野兽，逼得训练者又要甩起鞭子，呜咽，鼻腔热气喷在被剃光滑的皮肤上。但你们俩根本没料到这种事，甚至连个安全词都没有被提起来，直到莱耶斯对着小孩的腿窝掐了一把——他总算是放手了。

如果因为这个我就要出问题的话，他说话清嗓子就像被一把刀给划拉成了菱形网，但还够润，没什么大毛病。杰西的老二也没收到什么惊吓，还硬挺挺着，前端有个呼吸的小孔。于是比起刚刚的和之前的紧张以及逼迫，这次莱耶斯勒令他少动用那条胳膊。包括康复训练在内都划入安全词，只要麦克雷敢提起来他就敢提了裤子从这离开。

这不是。从进来到现在，牛仔新兵蛋子学到的最多东西就是要分清哪些话能说哪些话不能说。不能违逆长官，我们就是戴着镣铐杀人，翩翩起舞。他把安全词范围从零到无限的抗议咽下去，以行动示人，屁股跟着往后移好腾出位置来让莱耶斯从地板跪到床垫。让嘴唇上挂着水滴的导师跨在自个的腰上打手枪，把积攒出的液体全涂在那根不能再顺滑的阴茎上，但脱下裤子往后坐还是有点困难。莱耶斯重复几次，就是不肯开门，他说都是该死的医院的问题。。最后还是只能抵着顶端，把手指插进去捣，他的第一个指头就到了点上，其他的手指有意无意地碰到一旁的老二，就像是从臀边生出来的一点点储蓄，搞得麦克雷的脑子直往别处窜。加布里埃尔是暗影里的新神，科学家们都神神叨叨，完成的大项目就像是邪教献祭，但莱耶斯对此什么都没有发表。他用手指头操到最里面按上内壁，对着任何让自己多巴胺增多的部分都要玩上一把，包括自己在内对前列腺高潮得心应手，那根滚烫的玩意儿还在戳着他松散的手指头。

你会把我捏碎，就现在这种情况。男孩的手是另外一处实打实的威胁，他必须随时对着这头崽子唬一声，尽管那双的眼睛现在通过不了任何一个普通人的预计诊断，所有都会后退一步去问，发生了什么。但同理上，他做的最好，他控制着杰西的情绪。甚至都不需要对他说老老实实待着，那只胳膊就只能摊平了放在一旁。手指头带出来的那点黏液让对方开始像头困兽一样挣扎，可规矩就是规矩。他是领队，所以更知道怎么干。怎么训狗。

莱耶斯往下坐，往下，那根玩意让人从过去打过的硬仗中把记忆牵扯出来，子弹壳推出枪时的灼热，连番的打在最柔软的地方。他速度有点慢，而那些检查过这块的护士小妞有哪个能保存秘密到她回家了的时候，光是想象着被结结实实捣开，想象被插入，成为一个回到小时候接受夸奖的容器。他为了欢愉，喉咙里滚落出的都是低哀。不娇气，反而更让人从心脏涌出一段热血来急着去找到地方纾解。莱耶斯的两条腿调整不好姿势，对最后一段迟迟下不去手，他撑在高台上来回磨蹭自己，听着他学生的喉咙里仿佛塞了一块槟榔木，往下咽的每一声都像是对不满足的争辩，他的两条膝盖也承受不住，摇摇晃晃。多享受享受吧，他之后要把麦克雷扔在这里直到那条胳膊又成了他的胳膊。

但有些时候人的第一职业很容易决定他之后的本性，莱耶斯习惯性略过那部分，以至于在关键点上总会想不起来。直到麦克雷出格，干出点别的，用他的那条精准定制的胳膊按着莱耶斯的腰窝。手指间对于神经元的感应使得它往里几乎掐到了骨头，对方把嘴唇都咬破了才避免在医院里招来事端。他是另外一个影子组织的领导，如果是在自个的地盘，他把自己叫成个婊子都不会有人来敲门。

但现在。该死的，他哆哆嗦嗦，但两条大腿彻底解放，他伸手去掰压到脏器的金属，力道足够才能挣开，他一边被人往上顶着一边啐过失误，该死的医院。麦克雷换成了另外一只手去撩开他的衣服，对着自己能接触到的地方爱抚。莱耶斯挺直的腰脊后面有着让人呼吸急促的凹陷。人们说到裸体无聊，去他妈的无聊。他可以随时为了这个，为了对方骑在自己身上摇摆的画面硬起来。莱耶斯的尾椎下是一块丰满的好肉，他当时看见了，然后记住，每一次撞上去都要伸手摸着上面的因为力道而出现的颤抖，接着爱上，爱上每一次。如果人们要提起年龄或者别的，他可以一枪崩了那个狗杂种。唯一能让他保持羞愧道德的只有教会他这种感情的人。他的导师。他们反复实践。莱耶斯往下压到底，再拔出来，搞得整根上都是湿淋淋的液体直流到大腿内侧。医院的唯一好处就是他们剃干净了杰西的耻毛，弄得现在就像是只为了拥有最棒的极致体验，一整根光滑又完整的，每一次撞进去按进前列腺留给他只剩下把大脑整个掏空的舒服，撞得莱耶斯往前倾。

依照就近原则，他们凑到一块亲吻，嘴唇和嘴唇贴得宛如一场打不完的仗，直到杰西往后躺下还能尝到一点点对方的血。对方的肠道将他挤压，把管内的液体给榨了个干净。他用自个的手握住了莱耶斯的性器，磨蹭了几次就盛了满手，至少没弄到病号服上，只是他膝盖抬起的地方多出两个一时半会恢复不过来的凹陷。医院的记忆海绵。长官和男孩并排坐着，但因为相互看了一眼彼此而又燃起了一片火焰。尽管没人知道也没人会承认，麦克雷还是要说明自己现在的情绪介乎于死去活来的恋爱。

尽管之后莫里森探望，在他们俩接吻的时候扭开门把手进来。麦克雷记起了齐格勒，与地盘里的医生，或者说疯子相比，齐格勒是个正常且活泼的医生。她说过办公室恋情又让人期待却又尴尬。  
当时他说，我也在经历办公室恋情。那医生夸张地说千万不要，她现在进莫里森的办公室还心有余悸呢。她的音容笑貌如此直接亲近。那些明面上的人都是一等一的好人。


End file.
